Against All Odds
by Authoressinhiding
Summary: A visitor to the water tower meets the Warners and falls in love. When they go to see the CEO, however, her crush crushes on someone else. Who will win the battle for Yakko's love: the nerdy student or the beautiful belle?
1. Several Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... and no one.**

**This story is dedicated to Zavier Starwood.**

* * *

Sara sighed, thoroughly disheartened. Three months ago she'd left her friends and hometown, and the girl was feeling very alone indeed. Of course she wrote them, IM-ed them, and spoke to them on the phone, but it wasn't the same. There were no Stargate or Numb3rs nights, no movies, and no plots.

She didn't miss her old school, though. Although her mother worked as an educator in the public school system, Sara attended a home school group that met twice a week and on the other days did her schoolwork, wrote, read, and played her flute in comfortable solitude. No, it was her friends that she longed for.

The one good thing she could say about living in Burbank, California, was that the main Warner Brothers studio was located there. It was to that place she was headed now, to see if they had a day pass or tour available. Sara was writing her latest co-op paper on the writing of screenplays and scripts, and she just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this one.

After speaking with the guard, Sara dished out the required money, called her mother on her cell to tell her where she was, and headed off in the direction the guard had indicated. As she passed a colorful water tower, the student wondered about it. What was a water tower doing in the middle of a film studio?

"Who're you?" asked a voice at her elbow.

The girl whirled and looked around.

Standing beside her were three strange creatures. They reminded her of dogs…or maybe cats. She wasn't sure. The tallest was wearing pair of khaki pants and a belt, nothing else. The middle-sized one had on a blue sweatshirt and a red baseball cap. The smallest and the only girl wore a little pink skirt and a cute flowered hair tie around her ears.

"Who're you?" Sara asked in reply.

"We're Yakko," said the tall one, "Wakko," he indicated the middle one, whose tongue was sticking out as he grinned. It made him look silly, "and Dot." The little girl curtsied. "Again, who're you?"

"I'm Sara Ann Goswick," she told him with her own best smile, feeling her knees go weak and trying to corral her fan-girly self. Yakko was very cute, "but you can call me Sara. Everybody else does."

"Nice to make your acquaintance," said the Warners, and they all shook hands.

"What'cha doing?" Wakko asked, noticing her messenger bag and notebook.

"Researching something for a paper," the sixteen-year-old junior replied.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," commented Yakko, watching her curiously.

"We're going to see the CEO," announced Dot. "Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Just to warn you, he **might** throw us out," said Yakko seriously. "They usually do."

"They?"

"Oh, you know, the big brass," replied Dot as if it were obvious.

"They don't like us too much," added Wakko conspiratorially. "We're not quite sure why."

"I'm sorry. I like you," Sara assured them.

Yakko gave her an odd look. "That's the first time we've heard something like that in years, you know. Ever since Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse quit."

"Why?"

Yakko shrugged. "We don't really now. Now, if you'll all follow me."

As Yakko had suspected, the CEO wanted to throw them out. His seventeen-year-old granddaughter stopped him, however.

Sara groaned mentally upon seeing her. With her flawless skin, sparkling dark sapphire eyes, long golden hair, and buxom figure, she left chocolate-eyed, mousy brown-haired Sara in the dust.

_Why do looks matter so much? _thought the student despairingly as both Warner Brothers cried, "Hello, Nurse!" and raced to the beauty.

Dot sighed and walked over to Sara.

"Why couldn't they have a gorgeous security guard or actor in here?" she asked morosely.

Her audience didn't respond, for she was looking at Yakko chatting animatedly away to the CEO's granddaughter.

"Hey," the other girl began, walking up to them with a smile that showed her perfect white teeth. "I'm Ashley Cate Thorpe. Sorry 'bout Grandpa."

"It's fine," Dot replied. Sara said nothing, still gazing at Yakko from out of the corner of her eye.

"What did you guys want to talk to him about?" asked Ashley Cate with another glamorous smile.

"Oh, well, actually," Yakko ventured as the three Warner sibs came together and looked a bit sheepish, "we were wondering if we might have an increase in salary. The water tower's been needing some repairs."

"Absolutely not!" scoffed Mr. Thorpe, glaring at the Warners from his big chair behind his desk. "We pay you far too much, especially if you entertain rabble like that!" He gestured angrily at Sara.

The sixteen-year-old gasped, and her eyes brimmed with flames.

"Nice special effects, there," commented Yakko before turning to the CEO. "Actually, she isn't rabble – not by our standards, at least."

Sara's injured ego felt a bit better, and the flames died.

"And, if you haven't noticed the terrible condition of our water tower, why don't you just come inside?" Dot suggested tartly.

"Yes, Grandpa," agreed Ashley Cate Thorpe. "I know! I'll go look at the water tower for you."

"Sure about this, sweetie?" old Mr. Thorpe asked her in a much kinder tone than the one he'd used on the Warners and Sara.

His granddaughter nodded firmly.

"Don't worry," she whispered to the Warners with a friendly smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to bet you cute little guys an increase in salary."

As Yakko and Wakko looked at Ashley Cate sappily, and even Dot smiled at her, Sara felt her mood grow black.

"Then you may, darling." The CEO granted his granddaughter's request. "Now, be off, the lot of you. Ashley Cate, I expect you to be back here by seven tonight, okay, sweetums?"

"Perfect, Grandpa," his gorgeous grandchild replied with a dazzling smile. She took one each of Wakko and Yakko's hands, and they skipped out of the office. Exchanging exasperated glances, Sara and Dot followed.

"Wanna skip as well?" the latter asked.

Sara gave Dot an odd look.

"I can't skip," she answered quietly, which was not exactly true. When Sara felt especially happy or zany, she could skip. Most of the time, however, she had no clue of how to perform the strange gait.

Dot gave Sara a cute smile. "Everyone can skip. We'll just have to teach you."

That brought a laugh out of the older girl.

"Me? Skip? I'm hopeless."

"No one's hopeless. Hey, Yakko!" Dot called.

The eldest Warner came bouncing back towards them.

"What?" he asked, giving each of them a careful look.

"Sara can't skip, Yakko," Dot blurted out cutely. "Why don't you teach her?"

"Sure. Sara, look. This is how you skip. It's easy." Yakko demonstrated how to do it. "Now you skip."

Sara tried, but she couldn't quite get the bouncing bit down.

"Here, do it with me," Yakko said as he took her right hand and Dot took her left. The two Warner siblings began to skip, and soon their friend was, too. Holding Yakko's hand sent shivers up and down the junior's spine, something that she'd never had happen before. The three caught up with Wakko and Ashley, and the quintet made its skipping way to the water tower. Grinning like the nut he was, Wakko opened his bag and pulled out a huge ladder.

Sara chuckled softly to herself at what an old friend would have said about Wakko's bag. The other four ascended quickly, leaving Wakko to bring up the rear and the ladder. Looking around her keenly, Sara noticed how rundown the water tower was. It needed a good paint job, new legs, and a new door. As Yakko pulled open the WB, its hinges creaked. Dot and Wakko hopped inside and pulled Ashley Cate Thorpe in after them. Sara followed more sedately. Part of her was worried about what she might see, but the open embarrassment on Yakko's face made her feel terrible.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there you have it. The first chapter of my first non-LotR multi-chapter story. I feel so happy! As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to cook pies. **

**Authoressinhiding**


	2. Self and Other Self

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, trust me, you'd know it. As you don't, it follows that I don't.

* * *

Upon entering the tower, Sara worked hard to stifle the sad sigh welling up inside. Many of the attractions the Warner's water tower seemed to have once had held were conspicuously absent, and cobwebs filled the corners. The carpet was threadbare and dirty.**

"Sorry about how bad it is," Yakko murmured apologetically in Sara's ear.

"Oh, it's fine," she replied politely. "Just needs a little TLC." Yakko smiled.

Meanwhile, Wakko and Dot were showing Ashley Cate around the tower, pointing out things that needed to be fixed: the broken refrigerator, their clothes, the springs on the couch and beds, and much of the paneling on the outside walls.

"Mind if I go talk to her?" Yakko asked Sara quietly. "You may not have noticed, but I tend to be better with words than my well-intentioned siblings."

"Oh, of course," answered the teenager. "Er, shall I come with you?"

"Splendid! That way I can give you a quick tour. Follow me, then, you hoyden."

They bustled around the tower until they caught up with the other three. Ashley Cate sent Sara a death glare, which the other girl returned full-force. She didn't allow the flames to show in her eyes this time, however. Yakko and Wakko, oblivious to all that was passing between their guests, ducked off to the side for a quick conversation. Dot, however, was more perceptive, and she was starting to figure out what was going on.

_Why are we glaring like this? _Sara wondered absently. _What did I do to her? Besides imagining Don torturing her and skinning her alive, I mean. And she doesn't know what goes on in my head, thank goodness._

Even though she was thinking hard inside, Sara continued the glaring-staring contest. Hanging out with two of her friends had taught her how to win such competitions.

Suddenly, the two Warner brothers rejoined them, and the two teenage girls stopped murdering each other – if looks could kill, that is. In the midst of her cuteness, Dot decided to speak to Sara later. She considered talking to Ashley Cate Thorpe as well, but thought perhaps not. The rich girl might take offence, and then the Warners would probably not get the extra money they needed. No, Princess Angelina Contessa Luisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the third determined, it was best just to talk to Sara.

"So, um, Ashley Cate, what would you like to do?" Yakko asked of his pretty guest.

"Yes, Ashley, do tell us," Sara simpered, all too sweetly. Her friends called that tone of voice "Sara's dangerous voice". It, when used in full force as now, had the power to make her friends run, if only because they knew what Sara was wont to do after.

"You okkay, kid?" Dot whispered into her ear as the other two Warners regarded Sara cautiously. Perhaps they suspected that something was wrong with her.

"Fine, kid," Sara replied softly.

When they all looked to her, Ashley Cate was busy inspecting her nails – or so they thought. In truth, there was a tiny – miniscule! – camera pasted to her index finger, and she was getting every bit of action she could. Except for the glaring contest, of course. All the video camera had gotten then was her palm as her fingers had clenched and unclenched. Her plan was to get Yakko to fall in love with her, film it all, and then sell the film to Entertainment Tonight. The Warners' request had come at a very good time for her. This other girl, this Sara, was a complication, but one she was sure she could deal with. Anyone who took such terrible care of her hair and nails couldn't possibly be hard to defeat.

"Oh, maybe we could watch a movie or something," Ashley Cate Thorpe suggested.

"Nightmare Before Christmas," Sara put in. The Warners nodded quickly. They liked that movie.

Ashley Cate Thorpe realized her mistake. This Sara girl **would **be hard to defeat. What she wasn't quite sure of yet was how hard.

Dot pulled Sara off to the side during the movie's first musical number.

"What is going on?" she began urgently then continued on in a wheedling tone. "Do you like my brother?"

"Wakko? 'Course not," Sara replied, too quickly.

"Yakko," the Warner sister corrected, a light in her eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

"I…no…impossible…that is…erm…yeah."

"Thought so," Dot murmured. "Well, don't be so obvious about it. Be subtle. And unpredictable," the cute little Warner advised.

"Okkay. I can do that."

"Best of luck to ya, kid. But if he doesn't respond, well…"

"Boys," Sara cut in. "Go fig."

The two shared a quiet laugh and rejoined the others in time for "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". Ashley Cate shivered theatrically, but the other four were too caught up in the movie. Sara was quoting it, as was Yakko, and the two Warner sibs were watching with amusement.

"Oh, why are these children so malicious?" Ashley Cate moaned.

"What horrible children!" Sara spouted in semi-reply. "I shall be frightened for hours!"

All but Ashley Cate laughed.

"It's their job," Wakko said, finally answer ring the girl's question. "And they're really good at it."

"Bit like you, eh?" she sneered.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Wakko exclaimed with a shallow bow.

Yakko, Sara, and Dot applauded and whistled.

"Yakko," Ashley Cate said breathily, batting her eyelashes flirtily. "Yakko, I need to talk to you. **Alone."**

She put unnecessary stress on the last word. Yakko's eyes lit up, and he rushed to her and leapt into her arms.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Yakko smirked as she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and carried him from the TV

_She must die! _howled a voice in Sara's mind. _She. Must. DIE!_

"Boys," Dot sighed. "Go fig."

"How come _he_ always gets the girl?" Wakko wondered woefully. "Why not me?"

"Because your tongue's always sticking out, silly," Dot told him smartly. "And you crush things. Girls don't like guys like you."

Wakko looked terribly sad, and he settled deep into the couch, sulking.

"It's not fair," Sara heard him mutter. I NEVER get the girl. NEVER."

"Don't feel sorry for him," Dot advised Sara grimly. "He goes on dates all the time. It's just that the girls end up liking someone else or are grossed out by his behavior or both."

"And you?" Sara asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I'm saving myself for Mel, you know," Dot said succinctly. She looked sad. "He hasn't been by in a long while, though," Dot sighed.

"Have you ever seen Orlando Bloom or David Krumholtz?"

"I've heard of them," Dot answered slowly, "but we haven't had cable in a while, and the disconnected our phone and refuse to let us rent videos."

"Who's they?" Sara wondered quietly.

"The brass. Mr. Thorpe, really. He dislikes us beyond belief. It's a bit frustrating really," Dot sighed again. "He hasn't been nice to us since we showed him our pet."

"Ah," Sara remarked, comprehension dawning at last. "Might that have had some influence on his behavior?"

"Oh, I'm sure it did," came a sarcastic, self-assured voice from behind them. It was Yakko. "Boy can you kiss!" he said appreciatively to Ashley Cate Thorpe.

She batted her eyelashes demurely and murmured something. As the girl went to sit down on the couch, she kicked Sara hard in the shin and sent her a glare that said plainly, "He's my man! Leave him alone!"

Sara muttered a choice Yiddish word under her breath. Catching it, Yakko's eyes widened in shock and amusement.

"Can we get back to the movie?" Wakko asked plaintively, as if he hadn't been buried in the couch moments before.

"Only if Yakko dearest will sit by me," Ashley Cate said sweetly. "He is such a gentleman."

Yakko looked pleased to do so. Sara spent the rest of the movie being homicidal in her head and longing to hurt HER.

_Now who's being evil? _Self asked.

_Sara! _Other Self answered.

_Shut up! _Sara ordered both. _Shut up. I really don't need this right now._

_Kill her,_ said Self

_Torture her, _said Other Self.

_I can't! She hasn't done anything to me._

_Yet._

_You know she will, right, Self?  
_

_Of course she will, Other Self._

_Sara, _both pleaded, _you have to do something. This is your **last** chance to save Yakko from her clutches. You love him, don't you?_

_Yes._

_Then do something! _Self urged.

_Tel him. Save him. Just do something! _Other Self yelled.

_Before it's too late! _Self and Other Self cried as they faded away into nothingness.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, the second chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to heat water for Wakko's bath, bless him, he's soooo dirty.**

**Authoressinhiding**


	3. Cannonball!

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own zip and someone else owns all...I wish it wasn't always that way.**

_

* * *

_

"What would you like to do now?" Wakko asked as the credits came to an end on the movie.

"I want to sing in my fine soprano," A.C.T. announced daintily.

"Okkay! The Senses song, everybody!" Yakko ordered. "A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, go!"

The music came on, and Yakko began the song. It swung from person to person, skipping Ashley Cate when it became obvious she didn't know the music.

Sara flashed the other girl a radiant, triumphant smile as she laughed and sang with the Warners.

_You have his love, _she thought coldly, _but I have his friendship. We shall soon see who wins. I doubt it will be you. I have strength you have never even guessed at _

Ashley Cate's revenge was swift and cruel. She shared a deep kiss with Yakko. Glancing at her watch, Sara noticed that it lasted eleven seconds. Fan-girlish hatred bubbled violently inside her, longing to erupt explosively. With self-control she had never known existed, however, the junior managed to keep silent. Instead, she watched the others' reactions.

Wakko pulled at his bottom lip thoughtfully as he watched the kiss. Dot rolled her eyes and muttered something, probably, "Boys. Go fig."

When at last the eldest Warner and their lovely guest broke apart, the other three exchanged glances.

"Wowzers," Wakko mumbled quietly.

Ashley Cate smirked at Sara, her hand resting possessively on Yakko's shoulder.

Sara knew she would soon run out of self-control, and, if she didn't act fast, she'd blow. It was never good when Sara blew, as several unfortunate teenagers from Oklahoma knew full well. Her anger seethed as the sixteen-year-old cast about for something to say or do. In less time than it took for Ashley Cate Thorpe to kiss Yakko, she succeeded in ripping her to pieces and setting her alight with her eyes.

Ashley Cate stepped back from Sara as if burned. She had **severely** underestimated this one. In all her vast experience with other, lesser beings, she had never met someone with such daring, control, and evil looks. She would have considered herself lucky, however, had she known of the tremendous weapons stored in the faces of two of Sara's old friends. They had taught their chum much about staring competitions, facial expressions, and mental homicides. Sara also had a great deal of natural venom stored inside.

The Warners glanced curiously at their plainer compatriot. It was then Wakko began to get what was going on. His mouth formed a silent 'O' of comprehension, even though his tongue was still poking out. For all that Yakko was held to be the smartest of the sibs, he still remained clueless.

Wakko made a mental note to ask Sara not to be so obvious, but then he remembered how Yakko had yet to discover her crush and decided to just sit back and enjoy the spectacle.

Ashley Cate made a rather snide comment, but Sara did not deign to reply.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go swimming?" Dot suggested.

"I don't have a bathing suit," protested Ashley Cate Thorpe, but she didn't seem worried.

Sara, however, looked highly nervous and was quite relieved when Yakko told them there were spares in the great expanse that was Wakko's gag bag.

Because of this, the girls spent half and hour rummaging in the bag and trying on various suits. At last each found one she liked. As expected – by Sara at least – Ashley Cate chose a vibrant bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Cheerfully thinking about what a sarcastic friend would say about the selection, Sara had finally decided on a dark green one piece that the friend in her head had declared to be "very slimming". The same little voice had also pointed out a brilliant blue cover-up. It'd refused to leave Sara alone till she agreed to wear it.

Sara knew she didn't need to compete with Ashley Cate Thorpe in the pool. She knew that trying to outdo the other girl's jumps, dives, and flips would probably only result in chaos and injury. Knowing did not help much in keeping the urges to do such things in check, however, especially when the Warners followed suit.

"Do something fabulous like me," ACT ordered before a particularly elaborate dive.

"Yeah, Sara, come on!" called Dot as the three sibs cannonballed in.

Grinning (she could actually **do** cannonballs) the junior went over to where the four were entering the reservoir.

"Are you ready, kids?" she asked, slipping off the cover-up.

"Aye, aye, captain!" they all yelled back, except for the annoyingly-named ACT, who was busy doing cartwheels and flips underwater.

"Here we go!" Sara yelled, and she did the biggest cannonball that reservoir had **ever** seen.

"Whoohoo!" Yakko shouted after the tidal wave had passed.

"That was terrible!" Ashley Cate shrieked when she had at last recovered from the great splashing.

Sara merely smiled and pulled herself up the ladder on the reservoir's side. She was going to repeat the stunt.

An idea had been forming in Sara's mind all throughout the swim. With a grin of such evil proportions that Dracula would have run squealing for the security of his coffin upon seeing it, she swam over to Dot and began to whisper in her ear. Dot nodded and smiled even more evilly than Sara.

The two of them got out of the water, grabbed their towels (and, in Sara's case, their cover-ups,) and went back upstairs.

**Author's Note: There we go, the third chapter. This story isn't very long, and it only has one more chapter to go, I fear. As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to cook pasta.**


	4. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me on this one.**

"Kool-Aid, Kool-Aid, Kool-Aid," Dot muttered to herself as she ransacked the kitchen cabinets in search of the drink mix. "Aha!" Finding it, the youngest Warner held up the two packets of Kool-Aid. "Lemon-lime or blueberry?"

"Is the lemon-lime green?" Sara asked evilly.

"Yes," Dot answered, a laughing light in her eyes.

"Good."

The two females unscrewed the lid on the shower nozzle, cut a small hole in the packet of Kool-Aid, and tucked it up in there before screwing the lid on tight.

"She'll never know what hit her," Sara laughed, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"Unless we tell her, or she unscrews the cap," Dot remarked dryly. "Thought that probably won't happen."

Sara nodded. "We just have to ensure she showers in here first."

This was not a problem, however. Ashley Cate Thorpe declared immediately after getting out of the reservoir that it was simply imperative she shower that instant. Yakko and Wakko, for once being gentlemen, said of course she could. Dot, looking cute as ever, escorted her to the shower while Sara did her best not to smile. This revenge, this payback, was going to be **so** sweet. She could barely wait to taste it.

Half an hour after Ashley Cate had turned on the water, the three Warners and Sara heard an ear-piercing shriek. All four rushed to the bathroom door, Dot and Sara a bit behind, looking at one another smugly.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Yakko called through the door.

"I'm, I'm, urgh!"

Ashley Cate Thorpe barreled out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. For once, the Warner brothers didn't take advantage of the situation; they were too busy rolling around on the floor, convulsing with laughter. Yakko hadn't gotten angry, not even for a split second. The eldest Warner saw only the funny side of things. Ashley was dyed a vibrant green from head to toe.

The debutante caught the smarmy smirk on Sara's face and made a huge mistake. She ranted, telling them about her camera, and how they were all stupid, and things like that. She called Yakko an immature child and declared that the Warners would **not** be receiving a raise.

At this point, Sara decided she'd had enough. Thanking her lucky stars that she'd allowed her mother to get her one, the junior pulled her camera phone from the back pocket of her jeans and began clicking away, taking picture after picture after picture.

"Sure about that raise?" Sara asked sweetly, still clicking. "I'd change my mind if I were you, unless you want _YM, Seventeen, _and _People_ to get copies of these pics. Not to mention _Entertainment Tonight_.

Ashley Cate Thorpe glowered at the confident girl before her. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Oh, believe me, I would," Sara said with great evil in her voice. She had learned a lot from her old friends.

"Fine," Ashley Cate snapped. "I'll tell Gramps to give your weird little friends the money."

As Sara blackmailed for him, Yakko sank onto the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"I was so blind," he murmured, tears leaking out of his eyes. "How could I not have seen that she didn't love me?"

Dot and Wakko rushed to comfort him. With a steely grin, Sara added, "And you must destroy your camera. NOW."

Ashley Cate began to argue, then thought of her image and the effect the pictures would have on it. "Fine." With that, she tore off the camera and flushed it down the toilet. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Sara replied softly, finally stopping her clicking.

"Then I'm going to get dressed." ACT flounced into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You're brilliant," Yakko murmured, getting up and giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

The girl couldn't help it. She flushed with pleasure. Yakko saw and grinned before kissing her again – on the mouth this time. Dot rolled her eyes, and Wakko thought jealous thoughts about **never** getting the girl.

It was twenty long seconds before Yakko and Sara broke apart.

"Wow," the Warner muttered under his breath. Sara laughed softly, favoring him with one of her rarest, happiest smiles.

"Wow," Yakko mumbled again.

Dot sighed and made a show of examining her nails. Wakko still looked jealous. Slightly uncomfortable, the junior banged on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there!" she called commandingly.

"I'm finished!" Ashley Cate Thorpe snapped back.

As the pretty teenager excited the W.C., it became apparent that she was almost as smart as she looked. She'd managed to cover up almost all her green skin and hair with clothes, accessories, and makeup.

"Let's go," she sniffed.

"Finally," Dot heard Sara murmur. The youngest Warner smiled. She liked Miss Thorpe just about as much as her friend did, which wasn't saying much.

The three Warners and their blackmailing friend escorted their blackmailee to her grandfather's office. There, Sara quietly waved her camera phone around until ACT told Mr. Thorpe to give Yakko, Wakko, and Dot a raise, as they really deserved one.

With a benevolent smile, the CEO signed his name on a multi-million dollar check and presented it to Yakko. The three sibs hugged each other tightly. Now at last they could fix up their home. Sara watched the proceeding s with amazing serenity. She had helped her new friends **and **kissed Yakko. Life was good.

As the four smiling companions walked back to the water tower, Yakko whispered something in Sara's ear.

"Goodnight, everybody!" she called, blushing furiously.

The two of them ducked into a dark alley and didn't emerge for several minutes.

_Fin._

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Hugs to Zavier Starwood, a.k.a. Gim-gim, if she calls me Peanut the Destroyer one more time in front of people. I start school tomorrow...freshman! I'm torn between running and just taking a deep breath and preparing for it. Hope you guys enjoyed the fic!**

**Authoressinhiding**


End file.
